1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit module with temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO). The invention in particular relates to a packaging structure of the integrated circuit module for covering the TCXO.
2. Description of Prior Art
A temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO) is widely applied in the applications of cell phone and global positioning system (GPS). For example, TCXO is used in small-size GPS module for compensating for the temperature difference occurring during operation. For GPS devices it is important that the clock is precise in order to determine precisely the location. If the clock of the GPS device is not precise, the GPS device can not determine the location or will calculate a wrong result. Generally speaking, the compensation value of TCXO is controlled under 0.5 ppm.
However, a TCXO is sensitive to changes of the environmental temperature. In other words, the environmental temperature has a large effect on the operation of TCXO and further influences the stability of GPS devices.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.